


Message Deciphered

by milliewrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliewrites/pseuds/milliewrites
Summary: Andriel fluff. First time they tell eachother I love you. Based off of a Tumblr OTP scenario.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Message Deciphered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another Andriel fluff story because I love this series and these two so much. Hope you enjoy!

It was completely and totally silent, as if the snow from outside had leaked through the window to protect them from any possible sound. The November night was cold and snow was falling heavily outside, officially declaring it was winter.

  
Tucked away inside, shrouded together in their bed, Andrew laid on top of Neil stomach. The only light in their little room was Neil's computer screen that they had been using to watch Star Wars. Andrew, though, had hardly made it through the opening crawl before falling asleep in Neil's arms, exhausted from the game he had played that day.

  
Neil had left it running, just turned it down to let Andrew sleep as he played with his hair. The blond locks caught the light of the TV and Neil sat transfixed lost in a state of sleepy happiness.

  
Neil very rarely got moments like this. Moments where Andrew sat still for long enough for him to play with his hair and moments where he felt this content. It wasn't something as new or as foreign as it had once been but it still made his heart leap. He didn't think he would ever fully believe this was his life, that it was filled with good things and hadn't ended during that first year of college, leaving him six feet under with only a grave bearing the name Nathaniel Wesinskie to show he had ever lived.

  
He had to pinch himself sometimes to remind himself that this was real, that he was loved, that he got to play the sport he loved everyday and that he had Andrew.

His sleepy and happy mind was practically thoughtless as he sunk slowly into sleep but one though rang through.

  
I Love You Andrew. 

  
He kept thinking it, over and over, almost like a mantra. A reminder that this wonderful, messy, and beautiful human being was indeed his.

  
His heart felt so full he practically felt the message being pumped through his body and down to his finger tips which slowly started spelling it out on the sleeping figure that was Andrew. He didn't stir so Neil did it again.

  
And again. And again until the tickling made Andrew stir. Neil stopped as Andrew pulled him closer and under the covers. Neil settled his head down on his pillow and looked at Andrew's face. 

  
He was barely conscious, dreams still swimming under his half closed eye lids and Neil stared at him. Neil began tracing a path with his eyes over Andrews neck and cheekbones, connecting the freckles that sprinkled over his cheeks to the thin sliver of gold that were Andrews eyes between their half closed lids.

  
"I love you too," Andrew mumbled just loud enough to make sure Neil could hear it, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Apparently Andrew had been awake, had understood his message. Neil's heart lept all over again.

  
They had always known they loved each other, it was apparent in the kisses, the held hands, the transfixed stares, but this was first time either of them has ever said it outloud. And it was something Neil wasn't ever sure he would have heard from Andrew's mouth. He grinned, fully and completely, and kissed Andrew's nose.

  
"I love you too," he mumbled back and buried himself even further into Andrew's arms. 

  
They both drifted off to sleep, more content then they ever though possible.


End file.
